


Enough with the kisses, lads

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote because I felt like it.</p>
<p>Narry dialogue with Louis throwing in a word or two.</p>
<p>Oh - so fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough with the kisses, lads

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is in cursive.  
> I've never written anything like this before and wrote this in like 15 minutes. Please let me know if you liked itttt :)  
> Have fun, I hope the fluffiness doesn't make you puke.

_”Who’s knocking?”_

“No idea.”

…..

_“Guess I’ll open it then, thanks for being a useless shit Harold.”_

“Thanks.”                                            

“Hi Lou. Harreh here?”

_“Yeah he’s there in his bed.”_

“He asleep?”

_“Nope.”_

“Okay great.”

…

_“Please be quiet then, okay? I’m trying to sleep here.”_

“Sure, Lou.”

“Alrgiht sleep tight Boo.”

_“Night lads.”_

 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

…

…

“I missed ya today.”

“You too. I had nothing to do with my hands all day. I never know where to put them if I’m not with you.”

“Ha. That’s cute. You know people keep their hands in their pockets or just hangin’ or, oh I dunno, fold ‘em?”

“But I like keeping my hands on you.”

“Is that supposed to sound adorable or fecked up?”

“I’m adorable.”

“Sure.”

“I am!”

“What’d ya do today then Har?”

“Oh well, ehm, I slept until twelve. And then I went to see Taylor. And we got pizza and were on our way here and there was this homeless person with a dog…”

“You’re kiddin’ me Har.”

“ _With a dog!_ Niall you can’t just pass that!”

“So you gave your bloody pizza to a feckin’ hobo?”

“You’re making it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“Did you eat today?”

“Yeah I went to get three new pizzas and gave two away because we came across two more homeless people so…”

*sigh*

“Don’t be like that.”

…

…

“Like wha’?”

…

…

…

“Babe it’s alright I appreciate you giving food to people.”

“Thanks for admitting.”

“You eejit.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“Don’t you dare start on that.”

“I will if I want to. I’m a grown man.”

“You ain’t grown for shit, Haz.”

 

_“He got that one right!”_

“Shut it, Louis.”

_“Love you too.”_

“Shut up.”

 

“Ni?”

“Yeah, Haz?”

“Is it wrong that I give food to homeless people?”

“No, I think not.”

“Good.”

…

…

…

…

“I’m proud of what you do.”

“What?”

“Being so down to earth.”

…

“And sweet.”

“You’re making me blush.”

…

“ _Niall._ ”

“’S the point.”

“Drop it.”

“Never.”

“Why?”

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“I’m ugly when I blush.”

“You’re never ugly.”

“Good one.”

_“Yeah, good one, Niall!”_

“Shush it Louis!”

 

“Haz…”

“Yeah, Ni?”

“I’m tired.”

“M too.”

“Go sleep.”

“Yup.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

…

…

_“Ew kisses!”_

“Shut up, Louis!”

…

…

_“Nighty night, Harold, Nialler.”_

“Night babes.”

“G’night.”

…

…

_“Enough with the kisses.”_

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I love ya.”

“I love you too.”

_“And I love you lads now will you please let me sleep?”_

…

…

…

_“Night.”_


End file.
